Twin Talk
by NaniWise
Summary: In which Mana is a baby, Nea is beginning his life of villainy and Katrina is a new mom and already tired of it. In other words, it's a baby one shot. Kind of a modern AU. Please R n R.


(Haha. Hehe. Hoho. Hi hi. https/m./watch?v=lih0Z2IbIUQ. Am I kicked out of the fandom yet? I own nothing. Good day and God bless.)

Mana and Nea, two nine month old twin babies sat comfortably and quietly on the soft wool carpet of their living room under the careful watch of their mother, who sat just as comfortably on a nearby couch.

The two toddlers had been quiet and relatively still for a while now, far to preoccupied with the handful of toys she placed between them, so their mother thought she'd entertain herself for a while with a book, Jane Eyre to be more specific. That was her first mistake, being that reading classics had the tendency to make her sleeping and soon, without knowing it, she began to fall asleep on the couch.

What she didn't know was that Nea had been keeping close eye on her the whole time under the guise of sucking on a slobbery rattle for continual minutes, waiting for her to finally go to sleep.

Once she got into a comfortable position, he was carful and waited a few moments. It was only when she stopped moving and her breathing leveled that he knew now was the time that he could do what he wished in, be it break something, throw something or just genuinely make one of those huge messes their mother loved so much.

Nea loved making messes very much and looked forward go this time of day whenever it came up.

He turned to his twin to inform him of what had happened.

"Dadadada." He whispered to Mana but, despite the weight of his words, his normally quite complient twin did not respond.

Mana was still sitting still, chewing on a wooden block like hadnt even so much as heard him.

Nea thought that he may have been tired, so he repeated himself.

"Dadadada." He said again before promptly smacking Mana on the head to get his attention, "Dadadada. Dada."

That worked. Mana spit out his block, looked at him for a moment and then stood up-

-Only to fall back on his but for no apparent reason.

"Dadadada!" Mana laughed quietly before picking the slobbery rattle Nea had been sucking on not a minute previously and shoving it into his own mouth, "Glagglug."

There was a long silence as Nea just stood there, glaring at him in confusion. What did Mana mean, he couldn't walk? Hadnt he ran like ten feet in the yard yesterday? He couldn't have forgotten how to so much as walk in one days time. It was impossible.

"Da. Dadadadadadadadadadadada-!" He began to insist.

"Glaglaglagla." Mana simply replied with a dumb smile, "Glaglaglagla… Glagla…"

Now Nea was just confused. What did Clifford the big red dog have to do with any of this? Was his twin just really tired? He always got wierd when he was tired.

Assuming he was tired, Nea sat back down and started pushing him down, hoping he'd lie down and go to sleep but to his surprise, he couldn't move him. It was like he was made of brick, he was absolutely and completely immovable.

In fact, all his attempts only led to a sad loss of balance. He slipped and fell forward so that he was sprawled out on Mana's legs.

"Dadadadadada!" Mana said

Mana started laughing at his pathetic attempts and Nea suddenly felt very insulted, so insulted he might cry very loudly on the spot.

How dare he, his own brother, insult Nea's intelegence with this Clifford nonsense like he was just some baby.

He'd have him know he was not just some baby. He was Nea D. Campbell and he was already aiming for something to the extent of world domination.

He always thought it wrong that his own identical twin that was always around should, instead of aiming for something cool and meaningful, merely eat that stupid wooden block till be made teeth marks in it.

It weirded him out how his brother, though a few minutes older, was almost defective or broken. Honestly, what kind of child refused to make a huge mess when their mother was asleep? A broken defective one, that's who.

So, without further ado, Nea pushed himself himself off and back to his feet. He woddled away quickly to a different room, still a little wobbly having only recently learned to walk all that well.

Mana just kept laughing but after a minute or two of silence, he quieted down as he began to take interest in his toys again.

He took hold of the still slobbery rattle and started banging it on the ground repeatedly. It was loud but not loud enough to wake up their still sleeping mother.

Mana stopped for a moment and inspected the toy for a moment. Inside the orange plastic, there were these little white balls that looked to be candy. If he hit the rattle against the ground hard enough, would he get to the candy?

With that thought in mind, he began banging it against the ground even harder with no intention of stopping till he got the candy.

He was so preoccupied with this that he failed to notice his brother walking up very slowly behind him carrying an empty laundry basket atop his head.

Once Nea got close enough behind his brother without him reacting, he suddenly through the laundry basket down like a trap on top of his brother. Broken babies should be put away where they won't be a bother, he thought.

"Dadadadada!" Mana declared in distress quite suddenly.

"Dadadadadadada! Dadadadadadadadadadadada!" Nea replied as he climbed on top of the basket, hoping his weight would keep his brother from escaping.

"Dadadadadada! Dada! Dada!"

"Dadadadadadadadadada. Dadadada."

Mana soon started crying just loud enough to wake up their mother but Nea still sat on the basket, feeling far too good with himself.

That is, until-

-"Oh, what are you doing, Nea?!"

He paled, his large eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

Oh shoot. Their mother had awoken. He was in trouble but not in the kind of trouble liked to be in.

As quickly as he could he spun around to meet his mother's enraged gaze and, in an attempt to explain all his perfectly logical and grown up reasons for trapping his brother, he screamed at the very top of his lungs like don't kind of car alarm:

"Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada-!!!"

She heavily stepped over and swept him off his roost with one foul swoop.

"Don't you 'Dadadada' me, young man!" She replied, "Honestly, I take my eyes off you for two seconds and you do stuff like this…"

Nea knew he was going to be in some trouble. Now that he recalled his actions, he would have felt a bit sorry for doing that until their mother pulled the laundry basket off of Mana's head to reveal the boy not crying like he had led his mother to believe, but wearing the most smug grin Nea had ever seen.

Through that grin, he whispered softly, "Dadadada." and Nea's eyebrow twitched.

Those words meant war.


End file.
